Driving Lessons, Eh Old Thing?
by ardavenport
Summary: After a particularly dangerous close call, the Doctor decides that Sarah needs to know more about the TARDIS.
1. Chapter 1

**DRIVING LESSONS, EH, OLD THING?**

by ardavenport

**- - Part 1**

* * *

"Come on, Sarah."The Doctor hustled Sarah Jane through the black stone archway, heaved the gate closed and barred it with a large wooden crossbeam.

Now it was Sarah's turn to urge the Doctor on. She nervously tugged at his arm to get him going. Through the holes in the copper grillwork, she could see the Gnasks approaching. The cannibals had already slaughtered the residents of Escin Castle and were planning on having her and the Doctor for dessert. Their bulging, eyeless heads betrayed no emotions that Sarah could read, but they looked plenty mean to her all the same.

The Doctor and Sarah sprinted across the mosaic courtyard, their footsteps sadly echoing on the castle walls. Occasionally, they had to detour around the mutilated bodies of the castle's former residents.

'I'm glad I didn't know anybody here' Sarah thought to herself.

"O000000aaaaauuukkk, 00000aaaaauuuukkk!" The Gnask war cries preceded them and bounced off the castle walls. Their acts of violence depended on numbers and brute force rather than stealth.

The courtyard smelled of sulphurous death. Sarah tried not to look at the yellow flesh, already decomposing in the humid afternoon air.

"O000aaaauuukkkkk, 000-000aaaauuukkkkk!"

They had almost reached the safety of the courtyard's central pillar when the first few arrows flew past them. The Gnasks were shooting at them through the ornamental grillwork of the barred gate.

Suddenly, the Doctor grabbed Sarah about the waist and pulled her sharply to the left. She felt something whiz past her right ear; he pushed her behind the pillar and rudely landed on top of her.

She lay still for a moment, but the Gnasks at the gate and the Doctor's weight prodded her into action. With the pillar between them and their pursuers, and the TARDIS now mere feet away, leaving became their prime objective.

"Doctor."

She put a hand on his chest to push him away and turned her head to the right. Her nose encountered a glistening, red arrowhead. It took her a few seconds to realize that the rest of the arrow was now protruding from the left side of the Doctor's neck.

He started to slide off of her, and she grabbed his arm to steady him.

"Doctor!"

"Aaaaahhhh...notthere,Sarah," he gasped.

Slowly, stiffly, he managed a sitting position.

"Get me to the TARDIS."

With her support, the Doctor got to the TARDIS door and unlocked it.

They entered the console room, the doors closing behind them. Seconds later, they heard the Gnasks pounding on the outer doors. "Looks like our friends crashed the gate," the Doctor commented painfully.

Sarah shuddered, "They're not my friends." Worried, she looked up at the Time Lord. The Doctor leaned on her heavily; she could feel the vibrations of his knees shaking, his left-arm was clutched tightly to his body, and he grimaced from the pain of moving anything on his left side. Unsteadily, he turned toward the console.

"Doctor..."

"We're going to have to go somewhere besides here, Sarah. Unless you want to try to take this thing out. I don't think I could do it myself."

Reluctantly, Sarah nodded. Almost anyplace was better than where they were now. She led him to the controls.

Where to go?

For once, the Doctor regretted his TARDIS's erratic navigation. He'd hate to aim for the Mayo Clinic, 3000 A.D. and end up in the outer Sirian Asteroids, 10,000 G.A.D.

'Can't last through too many tries,' he thought to himself.

Therewere a few places that he could aim for with a reasonable chance of actually getting , for one. 'But I'm not going there.' His best prospect seemed to be U.N.I.T. It had marginally adequate medical facilities, and he knew he could count on the TARDIS getting him there in a pinch. At least it had done, about a regeneration ago when he'd escaped from Metebelis III.

He tried reaching for the controls with his left hand, but lances of pain shot through his arm, the dizziness almost overwhelming him, but for Sarah's support. The arrow, going through the base of his neck on the left side just above the collar bone, was lying next to the brachial plexus nerve.'

'No good on that side,' he thought grimly.

"Sarah." He indicated that he would need his right arm to use the controls. She moved so that she was supporting him from behind on the right, leaving his arm free.

Painstakingly, he punched up the pre-programmed coordinates. Sarah, her arms wrapped securely about his waist, nervously watched him work. With her help, he shuffled to the dematerialization switch on the next panel and sent the TARDIS into the vortex.

"Help me sit down." She led him to the wall and lowered him until he sat with his right shoulder leaning on its surface.

"You should be lying down." The Doctor tried to shake his head, but the tiny movement tortured new nervepaths from the arrow wound to the base of his skull. He closed his eyes until the nausea passed.

"If I lie down, I don't think I'm going to want to get up. Get the first-aid kit, Sarah."

Sarah quickly left and came back with it. She laid it on the floor next to him and then looked at the arrow.

"This isn't going to be much good," she told him, after looking through its contents.

"It'll have to do for now. You'll have to cut away the clothes.I don't think there's much bleeding, but you might as well stop what there is."

Sarah nodded. She gently removed his scarf, which had miraculously not been hit, and laid it aside. The coat was another problem. The arrow had gone in at the back of the left side of the neck and was sticking out the front, effectively pinning his clothes to carefully as possible, she cut away coat, vest, and shirt and tossed the bloodstained remains away. The Doctor was right; there wasn't much bleeding, but the wound was plenty gruesome to look at. She gently padded the entry and exit points with cotton and taped it in place.

'Not much, but it's only meant to hold until we can get to some medical attention. Wherever that is,' she thought to herself.

On cue, the time rotor stopped moving and went dark.

"Doctor, we've landed."

He opened one eye to acknowledge the fact.

"Better check where we are," he suggested.

Sarah went to the console and turned on the scanner. It showed her the Doctor's laboratory at U.N.I.T.

"Well?"

Sarah sighted. "U.N.I.T."

She went back to him and knelt.

"I'm going out to get help. Will you be alright here?"

"Don't take too long," he smiled weakly. "We don't want to be late for tea." Sarah ignored the joke and left.

He sat there, quietly, studiously ignoring the pain and thinking about how exceedingly lucky he'd been this time.'Just barely able to work the TARDIS controls, Doctor,' he thought to himself.

'What would poor Sarah have done if you hadn't been up to it? She may have had the protection of the TARDIS, but she'd have had no way of getting back to Earth.'

In the past, the Doctor had never, ever let any of his companions touch the TARDIS controls while it was in operation. But now, this no longer seemed to be an acceptable policy.

He was just beginning to draw up a plan of action to correct this, when Sarah returned with Mr. Benton and Harry Sullivan. Harry immediately went to the Doctor's side, put down his medical bag, and started prodding him with cold, clumsy hands.

"Owwwww...Harry, you have the finesse of a gorilla tuning a piano."

After a brief examination, Harry and Benton helped him out of the TARDIS to a chair in the laboratory. Harry called for a stretcher, and soon they had taken the Time Lord to the sickbay.

While the arrow was being removed, Benton got the story from Sarah about their latest adventure.

"So, after we escaped from the holding pens, we went to Escin, but it was too late. We just barely made it back to the TARDIS in time."

"The Doctor does get into a lot of these scrapes, doesn't he?"

The door to the waiting room opened and Harry stepped in. "How is he?" Sarah asked.

Harry answered Sarah's question with professional calm. "Rather good, actually. Took the arrow out without a hitch."

"Well, that's a looked a bit serious when I saw that thing sticking out of him like that." Benton's voice reflected his Doctor always managed to come through the tough spots.

"Oh, well, it could have been tricky there. The shaft was pinching the major nerve in his left 's what was causing all the pain. As it is, there's no serious damage, though he certainly complains enough about it."

"I'm not surprised," Sarah commented."Can we see him?"

"I don't see any reason why not." Harry ushered them into the small, sterile-smelling surgery.

The Doctor was lying on a table, eyes closed, his left arm in a sling. He was feeling quite relieved, having discovered that Harry Sullivan's chronic clumsiness did not extend to his professional skills. The operation had gone off smoothly, and he was almost himself again. His neck, left shoulder and arm were still numb from the local anesthetic.

"Doctor?" Sarah was standing next to him.

"Hmmmm..."He didn't feel lie opening his eyes, so he didn't.

"Doctor?" Benton this time.

"Hmmmm...," he answered,- still not opening his eyes. He appreciated their concern, but wondered why humans felt that injury needed an audience.

"Doctor?" Harry put a hand to his face to check his eyes.

"Ugh." He cringed away from the physician's fingers. Harry's surgery skills were fine, but his bedside manner was hopelessly intrusive. "Stop poking at me, Harry." Sullivan retreated.

"I'd say the patient doesn't want any visitors," he concluded.

"I'd say you're right." Sarah leaned over to speak to the Doctor.

"i'll see you in the morning, Doctor." She got a grunt of acknowledgment before the three left the room.

"Well, Miss Smith, where to now?" Benton followed her to an exit.

"Home, I think. Better go and make sure my life hasn't fallen apart like last time."

Benton nodded in understanding. Almost the first thing that Sarah had looked for upon returning to U.N.I.T. had been the calendars and clocks. She was delighted to find that the Doctor had landed them in the late afternoon of the day after they'd left, though the time she'd actually been away had been considerably longer. The last time she'd returned home from one of the Doctor's extended journeys, she'd gotten stuck with a time gap of a month-and-a-half. When she returned to South Croydon, she found herself facing six weeks of mail, bills, missed deadlines and angry editors.

Her landlady and a few neighbors sent a missing person report to the police. She'd dug herself out of it all only by getting the Brigadier to cover up with a story about her doing some top secret, hush-hush work for the British government and the United Nations. That excuse and a few official looking documents had solved most of her problems. She'd sworn that she would never travel in the TARDIS again. But the Doctor had extremely good powers of persuasion,and a promise that they wouldn't land more than two days after they left had conned her into going off with him again.

Now, Sarah was at least glad that he'd kept his word.

Back at U.N.I.T., the Doctor had come to a minor decision but was prevented from carrying out his plans when he was told that Sarah had gone home.

"Gone home? Why would she want to do that?"

"People do go home sometimes, Doctor," Harry explained patiently.

"But I was going to show her something."

"Well,I'm sure it can wait until tomorrow morning," Harry soothed."Now, I think you'd better lie down and . . . "

"What?"The Doctor immediately got to his feet."I've got better things to do than lie around her." Frustrated, he paced up and down the room. Harry hung back from caging his angry patient. He remembered what happened the last time he'd tried to put the Doctor to bed.

But the Time Lord couldn't tie him up again, not with one arm in a sling. Could he?

He was thinking of going to get help when the Doctor stopped storming about the room.

To Harry's inutturable surprise, he walked over to one of the beds in the next room, lay down and closed his eyes. Not wanting to question his good fortune, Harry simply wished his patient a good night and left. The Doctor, having already slipped into his healing trance, didn't notice him leave.

All was quiet at U.N.I.T. H.Q. that night save for the early return of the Brigadier from Geneva. Upon learning the details of the Doctor's return, he went to the infirmary to look in on him personally. He got no response from the sleeping Time Lord and, grumbling something about irresponsibility, he let him lie.

Sarah was back early the next morning only to find the Doctor had gotten up even earlier, dressed, and was impatiently waiting for her.

"What is it?" she demanded. Then she noticed that he was steering her towards the TARDIS.

"Oh, no! You're not going out again."

"And why not?" he demanded in a childish tone of voice. "It's my TARDIS, isn't it?"

Sarah was furious with him.

"Because you haven't recovered from the last place we went to." She deliberately poked him in the shoulder, where she knew it would hurt. He flinched, and momentarily regretted that in his haste to educate Sarah he'd broken out of his healing trance early.

"And I'm not going anywhere, either," Sarah concluded.

Taken aback by her outburst, he changed his approach.

"I wasn't really going anywhere. I just wanted to show you something."

"What?" Cautiously.

He grinned and nudged her toward the TARDIS again. She put her foot down.

"You can show me out here."

"No I can't. It's in the TARDIS."

Sarah glared at him.

"Please?" he insisted.

She faltered. It sounded like he just wanted to trick her into the TARDIS.

"Please?" His eyes were open very wide, his expression earnestly expectant.

"Well, just for a minute."

He grinned again, and hustled her inside.

Now in the console room, he went straight to the console and started rapidly twiddling things. She questioned him about what he wanted to do.

"That little trouble we got into at Escin got me thinking about what you'll do if I ever get hurt like that again." Stopping, he rested a hand on the console and looked down at the controls.

"What do you mean?"

"I think it's time I showed you how to pilot the TARDIS in case I'm not able to." His eyes rose to meet hers.

Sarah was shocked. "What?" she looked down at the myriad of technology on the console and then back at him. "I can't fly the TARDIS."

"You might have to." His tone went quite serious. "If that arrow had been a bit more on center, you might have found yourself stuck on Kadez."

She still wasn't willing to believe him. "But you said the controls were isomorphic, that they'd only work for you."

He brushed the argument aside."Oh, I've already fixed them so they'll take your commands. And if I'm here, there shouldn't be any problems at all." He put his free hand on her shoulder and positioned her in front of the console. Sarah stepped forward uncertainly, then she turned back to him accusingly.

"You said we weren't going anywhere."

"Oh, well, we don't have to go anywhere. Just pop into the vortex for a few seconds, then back again in the same spot," he reassured her. "Now, for a displacement like that, you're only going to have to reset three of the coordinates on the space/time locator." He pointed her back to the controls.

**- - End Part 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**DRIVING LESSONS, EH, OLD THING?**

by ardavenport

**- - Part 2**

* * *

Carefully, he showed her how to set coordinates and punch up preprogrammed destinations. The Doctor worked on the assumption that he could give her the coordinates or that she would be able to use a preset course. Sarah, with no mathmatical talents whatsoever, could never hope to learn the multi-dimensional geometry or the dematerialization codes for navigation. Next, he showed her the stabilizers, the helmic adjust, and so on.

Sarah followed all his directions doubtfully. In spite of the Doctor's encouragement, she felt as if she had to be doing something wrong. The controls were large and unfamiliar in her hands. There were no markings on them that she understood, and the lights flashed randomly, telling her that she didn't have the foggiest idea what she was doing.

"Wheeeep!" went the TARDIS.

Sarah jumped back, feeling like she must have hit the brake and the accelerator at the same time.

"Stop that." The Doctor tapped the console reprovingly. "It's alright, she's just a little touchy. All you have to do now is dematerialize."

"Oh, that's all," she answered sarcastically. She stepped up to the panel, took a deep breath, and pulled the lever. She heard the groaning dematerialization sound. The time rotor came to life and rose up and down steadily. The Doctor beamed. Sarah let her breath out.

Her relief was short lived.

After rising only four or five times, the time rotor stopped moving.

"It stopped!" she exclaimed, aghast at what might be wrong, but the Time Lord was unconcerned.

"Of course it stopped. We weren't going that far." He then instructed her in the far simpler task of materializing and landing the TARDIS for longer trips when the process wasn't automatic.  
"Now, let's have a look." He turned on the scanner. "Oh."

They saw a familiar office wall. "That's the Brigadier's office!"

"Hmmmm...We weren't supposed to have had a spacial- move at all." He checked the indicators, looking for any obvious problems. Sarah eyed the scanner pessimistically.

"The Brig's not going to like this," she predicted.

The Brigadier, indeed, did not like it at all. He had returned early from Geneva because the British Prime Minister was to be taken on a two-hour tour of UNIT that afternoon. With an hour to go before the PM arrived, he now had a TARDIS in his office. He was waiting, fuming, at the door when the Doctor made his appearance.

"I suppose you have an explanation for this, Doctor." Very coolly.

"Well, not really. We weren't trying for a spacial displacement like this. Were we, Sarah?"

"Oh, no." Sarah shyly stepped out and greeted the Brig.

The Doctor seemed totally impervious to the military man's sharp glare, while Sarah was all too aware of it. Lethbridge-Stewart took a deep breath, but before he could speak, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," he snapped.

The door opened a few feet before hitting the TARDIS, which was partially blocking . Sullivan slipped in. As well as he could.

"I say,so this is where you've gotten to. We've been tracking you all morning."

"Really?"

"Oh, yes, it's..."

"Lt. Sullivan!" The Brigadier's voice silenced his subordinate. "Doctor, I expect a full explanation of your conduct today."

"Just showing Sarah here how to use the TARDIS controls. For emergencies."

"That sounds like something," Harry butted in. "Driving lessons, eh, old thing? Say Doctor, when you're finished, you don't suppose I could have a go at it, do you?"

Silence and a you-must-be-kidding stare were the only response he got.

"Doctor, the Prime Minister is due here in an hour and I would appreciate it if we didn't have this recurring police box of yours interrupting the tour."

"I think we'd better go back to the lab." Sarah knew when she wasn't wanted.

"Not before you go back to sickbay; I still have to change that dressing." Harry pointed to the Time Lord's shoulder and the arm still resting in its sling.

"Oh, piffle, that can wait."

"No, it can't."  
"Of course it can. I'm not..."

"Doctor, will you please get this infernal machine out of my office!" the Brigadier exploded.

"I think we'd better go," the Doctor suggested diplomatically.

However, Harry, unwilling to lose track of such an elusive patient, risked his superior's wrath and stepped forward.

"Oh, Doctor, sickbay . . . "

"Not now, Harry."

The Brig smelled another argument in the air and cut it short.

"Doctor, if you can pilot this thing to the laboratory, you can bloody well take it to the sic- infirmary." He addressed the physician.

"Lt. Sullivan, you will escort the Doctor to the infirmary and he will stay there until after the Prime Minister has left. Or I will have you all arrested."

The Doctor started to say something.

"GET OUT!"

The three hurriedly entered the TARDIS and a few seconds later, it noisily disappeared.

"I think you'd better take it from here, Doctor." Sarah stood aside, not getting near the controls this time.

"What?" The Doctor was utterly guiltless. He led her back to the console."We've hardly started."

"Doctor...," she protested.

"There," he announced while he manipulated the coordinate program. "Now, all you have to do is use the pre-set coordinates and we're in the infirmary."

"You're not going to let me out of this, are you?" Resigned and with a little prompting from the Doctor, she went through the dematerialization sequence again. When she finished and the time rotor was moving, Harry congratulated her.

"Well,I'm impressed. All that practice really does the trick."

The time rotor stopped and the Doctor turned on the viewer.

They were in the UNIT car park."That's definitely not right."

He checked the space/time position indicators. They told him that they were in the infirmary. Then, as he watched, they clicked over to their actual location.

" - what do you mean, 'all that practice'? I've only done it once."

"Well, what about all those other times?"

"What other times, Harry?" the Doctor demanded loudly.

"You two have been popping in and out of UNIT all morning. And it's been driving the Brig mad, too, what with the PM coming by. I'm not surprised he blew up like that when you landed this thing in his office."

"Harry, that was the first time we left the laboratory. We couldn't have been 'popping in and out' all morning," Sarah denied.

"I'm sorry to contradict you, but . . . eh, Doctor?" The Doctor had gone under the console and was muttering into an open side panel.

"What was that?" Sarah asked.

"Sliding time loop, ouch!" He scraped his knuckles against a sharp-edged component, and the sonic screwdriver dropped down into the circuitry. "Damn!" he swore and fished around for it, annoyed that his injury and the sling restricted to a one-handed repair job. He retrieved the sonic screwdriver and went back to work. "Sarah, get the tools."

Sarah complied.

"Something's wrong, again." She returned with the toolbox, placed it on the floor within reach and stood back, waiting for an explanation.

"Astro-rectifier," he asked, holding out his hand.

"Doctor, what does a sliding time loop mean?" She handed him the tool.

"It means we're going to be 'popping in and out' of UNIT all morning."

"Oh, not again. The Brig's already on edge about this inspection thing."

"We're not doing it 'again.' We're just doubling back on what's already happened. Or will happen."

"You mean, because Harry says we've done something, we have to go back and do it?"

"Reesmeter."She handed it to him and he disappeared under the console again. "We don't have to do anything. But if we try to break out of a sliding time loop and we don't do it right, the paradox could squeeze us out of this dimension. It's much easier to just follow it to the end and get out that way."

"Well,if it's a time loop, what if it doesn't end?" There was real concern in Sarah's voice. She didn't relish the idea of them forever winking in and out of UNIT like a Flying Dutchman.

"It takes a huge amount of energy to set up a continuous time loop. It's practically impossible to do it accidentally. Sarah, could you reach in here and hold this for me while I look underneath?"

The repairs progressed with Sarah filling in on parts that the Doctor couldn't do single-handedly. Harry puttered about trying to be useful, forcing the Doctor to repeatedly shout at him to not touch anything.

"Aha!"

"What?" Sarah was nose-to-nose with the Doctor with her hand thrust deep in the console innards.

"There's an image transient in the coordinate translator. Keep that oscillator plate in place while I take care of it."

The Doctor gave it a couple of zaps with the sonic screwdriver and after a few minutes of putting the console back together, they were ready.

"Now, all we have to do is spiral out of the loop." He crossed the finger on his good hand and set the TARDIS in motion.

They landed in the UNIT cafeteria at about 2:45 in the afternoon. Several shocked late-lunchers gaped at them from the viewscreen.

The next try brought them to the UNIT Computer Center at 11:15.

And the next time it was the reception area at 3:30.

"Uh,oh, the PM should be arriving about now," Harry noted.

"Well, no time to say hello." The Doctor tried again.

Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart was nervous. Worse yet, he knew that the Prime Minister could see that he was nervous but had politely not asked him about it. UNIT's commanding officer felt that he had every right to be jumpy. The Doctor was at it again.

They'd already had one near-disaster in the reception area. Now he was at combat readiness, waiting for that infernal police box to drop on his head at any moment.

He was about to lead the Prime Minister to the Space Defense/Communications area when Benton, who was standing at the doors signaled him with a hand under an upraised chin. The TARDIS was in there.

"Blast!" He did not speak loudly, but his guests' heads turned his way. He tried to cover up.

"I think we could all use a break at this point - - "

"No, I don't think so," the PM stated evenly. "I believe that the Space Defense section is next on the list." The Brigadier made a few more vain attempts to distract her, but her politician's mind told her that she was being put off. And if this nervous officer was trying to hide something, then she definitely wanted to see it.

The Brigadier desperately tried to think of something to deter her, but she was already at the entrance and motioning for Benton to step aside. She and her aides were about to enter when a loud wheezing, groaning sound intruded into the hallway. After a moment's surprise, the PM, without even asking what it was, rushed through the double doors. There was nothing out of the ordinary beyond. Several surprised technicians stared at her before suddenly becoming very busy at their respective tasks.

"Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart, you will please explain the noise which we all just heard."  
Approaching slowly in the wake of her forward advance, the Brig tried to salvage the situation.

"There are a number of very complex instruments that UNIT -"

"That noise was not made by any piece of machinery in this room," she told him positively. Pinned by his superior's query, he was left with no retreat.

"I believe it could have been our scientific adviser."

"Your scientific advisor?"Already one of the aides, a weaselly little accountant-type was rifling through a thick file to verify the statement.

"Yes,he uses a particularly bothersome device that makes that sound," the Brigadier reluctantly explained.

"And what is it and where is it now?"

"It's . . ."

"Oh, there you are!" a cheerful voice said from the doorway. Lethbridge-Stewart whirled about to see the Doctor entering with a sheepish Benton in tow.

"Doctor...," he started but was stopped by an exclamation from the woman next to him.

"Doctor!"

The Time Lord's eyes grew wide and a ridiculously large smile spread across his face. "Margaret! So good to see you again!" He stepped forward."I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm really short of time right now; just stopped in to have a word with Alastair here."He babbled on about time loops while the aide with the file folder whispered about the Doctor being UNIT's scientific adviser.

"I thought that was only a code name!" she exclaimed, realizing the oversight she'd been making about one of UNIT's secrets.

The Doctor was already excusing himself and edging toward the door. "I'd better go. Had to leave Sarah behind and Harry's keeping her company. Afraid I landed the TARDIS in the mens lavatory."

With a nod and a smile to Benton, who held the door open for him, he disappeared again.

"Appalling," the politician stated after a moment of silence. "He was that way when I met him before and I see he hasn't changed." The British Prime Minister looked at the Brigadier with new understanding. "I believe you were about to show me UNIT's Space Defense facilities."

*-*o*-* *-*o*-* *-*o*-*

"There!" the Doctor announced."That should do it."

The time rotor stopped and he switched on the viewscreen.

Sarah was still smiling about the Doctor's story of meeting the Prime Minister. She wished she could have seen the Brig's face.

A groan from Harry brought her back to the Present. The view outside was of a salmon colored beach. Grayish ocean reflected sickly green light back to the cloudless sky above.

"That's not the sickbay." Harry was rapidly regretting reentering the TARDIS.

"Must've been something else besides the image transient," the Doctor speculated, looking down at the console.

"Doctor." Sarah touched his elbow. He looked up and she grinned at him. "Maybe I should try driving next time."

**- - END - -**

* * *

**Note:** This story first appeared under the name 'Anne Davenport' in the print fanzine 'From the Notebook of Sarah Jane' #9 in 1986. In the original story, the Prime Minister was Margaret Thatcher, but for posting online, I decided to make her mostly nameless, save that she coincidentally has the first name 'Margaret'.

**Disclaimer:** All Who characters and their universe belong to the BBC; I m just playing in that sandbox.


End file.
